


Familiar Strangers

by Jujusucks717



Category: Royalty RPF, everyone - Fandom
Genre: F/M, own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujusucks717/pseuds/Jujusucks717
Summary: Julianna was one of the many princesses of Versilladal. Her life was filled with great things, and she often got what she wanted. She was shy, quiet and usually kept to herself. She tried hard not be mean or unkind to anyone that came across her path.The King, her father, sent her and her sisters out into town one day, where she meet the person she knew she was going to be with forever. He was kind, loyal and unique. He was something Julianna always wanted, what she hoped for.When someone new is introduced into the picture, will there love still hold? Will it fade into thin air and just become a distant memory?Huge thank you to @slaylittlemix for the title! I was in a big pickle with it so I just wanted to give them some credit.





	Familiar Strangers

"Julianna, get out of your head and pay attention please." A rough voice said.

Julianna jumped in surprise. "Yes father." She replied quietly. Looking shyly around the table, Julianna wondered what her family was talking about. She was too busy being in dream world that she wasn't paying attention to anything. 

Not being brave enough to ask what was going on, she let the conversation keep going. She tried to tie the strings together but some thing's were still a blur. She looked from her father, who was sat at the end of the oval wooden table, to her older sister Brooklynn, who sat next to the shy girl. Her other sisters, Kirsten and Alayna, were on the opposite side of the other two girls. 

"We'll be throwing a party in two days girls. I expect you to attend this party." Their father announced. He always threw parties. It upped his royalty popularity. 

Their father was the high king of a kingdom called Versilladal. His towns people loved the way he ruled his kingdom, everyone but his daughters. They loved him, but where some his morals stand, they didn't like as much. 

"We get it father. You don't want us to rule this kingdom." Alayna, the youngest, said. She then flipped her long wavy hair with one swift movement of her hand. She looked like she was from a place where the sun always shined and the air smelled of the ocean, her caramel eyes annoyingly looked at her father. 

The King gave a soft sigh of frustration. He knew Alayna wasn't going to do what he asked willingly. "You know princesses never talk back, especially if that person is of higher power." 

"Well I'm not your typical princess." Alayna snapped.

"It's just proper manners Alayna. No one likes a rude person, much less a rude princess." Brooklynn spoke up. She had closed the book she was reading and placed it gently by the side of her plate. 

"I'm going to be who I want to be. I don't care what you guys say."

The King cleared his throat, breaking the tension in the air. "Well, you're still going to this party. You have no excuse not to attend." He then got up from his chair and announced, "Dinner is dismissed." And left the room. 

"That's a bunch of crap." Alayna annoyingly got up from her seat and stomped out. 

Brooklynn shook her head as she tisked, making her platinum blonde hair slightly bounce against her cheek. "That girl will never learn." 

"Probably never will." Kirsten chuckled. The two got up from the table, leaving the girl alone in the dining room. Their conversation faded out of Julianna's ears as they got farther and farther away from the girl. 

Sighing, the girl stood up and grabbed her plate, which had half eaten food on it. The rest of the plates on the table had half eaten food as well. Julianna hated when food was wasted, but she couldn't complain because she was part of the problem. Calmly walking into the kitchen, Julianna went to the sink and started washing her plate. 

The kitchen was a large room with tons of marble cupboards and cabinets. Every surface was made out of a shiny silver metal material and the walls were white marble. 

"Oh Julianna," a gentle voice said. "Let me do that for you."

Julianna turned, glad to see the aging woman with graying brown hair looking back at her. "It's no problem Mary. I don't mind cleaning up after myself."

The old woman, Mary, softly shook her head. Her hair was tied in a loose bun at the back of her head. Sharp brown eyes made her look younger than her actual age, which was sixty two. "Just like your mother. Why couldn't your sisters have that trait?" 

"They just don't think in the moment." Julianna placed her now clean plate on the drying rack and shook the excess water off her hands. 

"Your sisters have their moments. They can be compassionate as well. Even Alayna."

Julianna stopped and dramatically gasped. "Not Alayna."

Mary's old raspy laugh rang through the younger girls ears. "Even Alayna." 

Alayna was quite a unique person. She cared deeply about the ones who love her and who she grew up with but hates anyone who comes along and disturbs the peace. Stubborn, loud, honest and a drama queen were all words to describe the younger girl. Everyone loved Alayna anyways, even if they teased her all the time. She was just happy with the way things were in her little kingdom she called home and didn't want anything to change. 

"Have a good night Mary." Julianna smiled. 

"You too sweetheart."

Julianna left the kitchen, heading for her bedroom. It felt nice knowing that she made someone in this castle smile. The girl turned the corner and blindly made her way through the empty foyer. Cement walls and stone floors, large steel grand doors were the main eye catcher from outside the foyer. The most grandest thing in the foyer was the staircase. It was placed across the steel doors, being the first thing you see as you walk in. Blood red carpet covered every step of the staircase, giving off the most royalist vibe in the foyer. 

Turning the cold gold knob of the white door. Julianna sighed in relief upon being in her room. Navigating her way towards her wardrobe, she changed out of her old grey dress into a lavender night gown. She crawled into her black sheets, letting her body relax against the comfort of her mattress. She then closed her tawny colored eyes, falling into a soft sleep. 

***

The girl woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside and the lovely yelling of her youngest sister. Waking to the sounds of Alayna shouting about how she doesn't want to do what father asked of her was always pleasant.

Julianna rolled her eyes as she slowly rose to her feet. She left her room after she changed, quietly arriving at the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Julianna. Please, eat." Her father gestured with his hand towards her usual spot at the table. She observed her surrounding, noticing that Kirsten was the only child here. 

"Father wants us to go out into town today." Kirsten said. She was distracted by her nails, which she tried hard to take care of. Her blonde curly hair was pulled back into a short fluffy ponytail. 

Julianna looked between her sister and her father. "Why do you want us to go out?"

The king took a bite out of his hash browns before he looked down at his daughter through his black framed glasses. "I believe it will be beneficial for my girls to be more involved with their home kingdom. You can't hide away in a castle forever."

"But Julianna doesn't know how to do anything else." Alayna exclaimed. She walked into the room then, only hearing the last part of what her father said.

Glaring at her sister, Julianna couldn't help but feel guilty for not doing anything else. She wasn't the social type and often got made fun of for it. Julianna preferred to be alone away from all of the drama that selfish people caused. "Don't have to be mean about it." She mumbled.

"I have a list of things I would like you girls to at least try to attempt. You don't have to do them all but I would appreciate if you tried." 

"This is stupid. I'm already social enough. I don't need this." Alayna whined. She took her usual seat at the table, grabbing some bacon.

"It's not stupid. Trust me, our people will appreciate you more if you do this. It's important to get involved."

"Where's Brooklynn?" Alayna changed to subject.

"I'll go check on her." Julianna quickly stood up and left the room. She hated when her family had these types of meeting when they ate. It was always when they ate and she wished they didn't spend so much time in that room. 

She arrived at Brooklynns room, knocking softly. "Come in." Taking the silver door knob, the girl quietly opened the door. Her eyes searched around the room, stopping when they saw the platinum blonde haired girl. Various different colors of paint tubes were scattered around Brooklynn's desk, which Brooklynn was currently sitting at. She was hunched over a white canvas, paintbrush in hand. Her hair was tied in a messy bun at the top of her head, out of the way from the paint. 

"Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"Busy."

"You couldn't have stopped to eat?" 

Brooklynn sat up, leaning against the back of her chair. She had bags under her eyes and she looked pale. "I'm just really into this painting." 

"What about sleep? Did you get any of that?"

Brooklynn glanced over at her sister, clearly annoyed. "Stop worrying about me."

Julianna stepped into her sisters room, the windows allowing the morning sun light to illuminate the room. Carefully painted green fields with sunflowers scattered across the meadow, the painting like a wallpaper design in a fancy house. "Have you been working on it all night?"

"Yes." Brooklynn stretched, her arms spanning out over her head. A few cracks could be heard as the girl let out a sigh of relief. "I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to work on this." 

Shaking her head at her sister, Julianna said, "You need sleep."

"Sleep is for losers." Placing her paintbrush besides the painting, Brookylnn carefully got up. She looked exhausted from the lack of sleep she was getting. 

"Father wants us to go into town today."

Taking a look at Julianna, who was taller, she strolled over to her wardrobe. "I know. He just wants us to be social." She changed out of her painting apron and into a muted light pink long sleeve dress. 

"He says it's for our people, so they don't hate us." 

"People are always going to have an opinion about us. Good or bad. And sometimes, there's nothing you can do to change their minds." Brooklynn walked past the younger girl to leave her room, leaving the door open for her sister. Julianna quietly scurried after her. 

Kirsten and Alayna were waiting impatiently by the giant steel doors. Kirsten was leaning against the doors while Alayna was pacing in small circles, the baby blue dress she wore making her look even more like she was from the beach.

"We're leaving now losers." Kirsten announced upon seeing the girls.

"We're ready." Brookylnn said.

As they gathered around the steel doors, ready to start their little adventure. "Wait!" 

They all turned, their father appearing from the door frame on the right. A piece of paper was filed and firmly placed in his left hand, an amused look on his face. He stopped in front of Brooklynn, who was about a head shorter. Extending his left arm, he handed Brooklynn the paper.

"What is this?"

"It's your tasks for today."

"Why does Brooklynn get it?" Alayna exclaimed. 

The King rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Brooklynn is the most responsible." He stood tall, proud. It was a facade he always put on to make himself look superior even if he was tired and stressed. 

Alayna was saddened by her fathers statement. Her mouth hung open and caramel eyes were open as wide as they could go. "I'm responsible."

Everyone broke out in laughter. Alayna crossed her arms angrily, pouted and looked as if she was going to cry. The Kings strong laughter died down. He gave the sad girl a side hug and said, "Oh don't be too sad about it. We still love you." He then kissed Alaynas temple and softly nudged her towards the door. "Now go."

The four girls walked out of the steel doors, the scent of fresh spring air filling their noses. As soon as they started walking, they got interrupted once again.

"Oh and Kirsten?" Kirsten looked back. "No fights." The King gave a grand smile before he shut the steel doors without another word. 

Alayna bursted out laughing. "Yeah, no fights Kirsten." Alayna mocked. A loud scream was heard. Kirsten had punched Alaynas arm. 

"Shut up." She growled.

Alayna softly rubbed her arm as her face twisted up in pain. "On foot or horses?" Brooklynn said, ignoring her sisters. 

"Foot." Julianna spoke up.

"Foot it is." Brooklynn was the only Vance family member to ever notice or acknowledge the quiet girl. 

As they started their journey to the town, the ruckas between the sisters seem to grow. The walk wasn't peaceful. Alayna and Kirsten were bickering the whole way to the town. 

The four girls neared the town, the smell of spells being created and bread being baked. Their kingdom was fairly average compared to other kingdoms, being it had very little unique qualities. It had magical animals and special plant growth. Flying cows and color changing cats were the most mischievous. Those animals were the most reported being destructive in their kingdom. Plants grow out of control in spring time, almost untamable. 

The townspeople were incredibly friendly, only have one old pickled man. The streets were crowded, full of chattering people trying to get things they asked for. 

"Do you think they'll like us?" Julianna mumbled to herself. She was trying to calm herself down but wasn't succeeding all that much.

"Of course they will! They have to. After all, we do decide how much they get paid." Kirsten hung an arm across the younger girl's neck.

"Whatever Kirsten." Brookynn rolled her green eyes.

As they entered the town, the loud chattering and people shouting picked up. The busy streets lined with various shops and stores. People went  in with nothing and came out with a handful of various things. The group was greeted with "good mornings" and "my ladies" as they walked through the town.

"What a lovely town." Alayna said.

Brooklynn stepped aside into an ally to avoid being trampled by the passing townspeople. Alayna was too distracted by what the town had to offer to notice that the group had disappeared.

Kirsten roughly grabbed Alayna's wrist, pulling her to the rest of the group. "Hey!" Alayna was caught off guard and stumbled to catch her footing as she was being dragged against her will.

"Okay what to do first." Brooklynn's eyes scanned the paper, stopping at the bottom. "Well, we can greet people or go shopping, while being polite." Her eyes shifted over to Alayna. 

"I can be polite!"

"Yeah. And spiders can fly."

"I still pick shopping." 

"Can I get bread?" Julianna spoke up. She loved bread, especially if it was freshly baked bread that was still warm.

Alayna rolled her caramel colored eyes. "No."

"You would throw a fit if you didn't get what you want." Brooklynn sassed. "Go ahead Julianna."

The girl smiled as a silent thank you to her older sister. She left the group, looking for the bread shop. Her nerves danced faster and faster the more she looked for the small brick shop, thinking she was stupid for not being able to find it. When did find the store, she shyly entered, noticing the run down bricks and lots of shiny metal cooling racks. It was fairly spacious, the waiting room only about six feet while the back was about over 25 feet.

"Good morning! What can I do for you on this fine day?" An old man came out from the mase of cooking racks. His grey bushy mustache and bushy eyebrows matched his Irish accent. 

"Do you have French bread?" Julianna asked.

"Of course we do! You name it we make it."

"Then I'll take your freshest loaf of French bread please." 

"You got it!" He turned, weaving his way through the cooling racks. Coming back moments later, he handed the girl what she had asked for. "Here you go!" He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anything for a princess."

Julianna placed three silver coins on the counter separating the two as payment. She had gotten money from Brooklynn before she left.

The man shook his head. "It's on the house."

"Please, take it." Julianna pushed the coins towards the man. She hated when people gave her things just because she was upper class. She didn't want people's charity if it was for that reason and that reason only. 

The man look defeated. He grabbed the three coins and put them in a small drawstring bag he had tied to his belt. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Julianna left the shop, the loud chattering ringing through her ears once again. She searched the moving crowd for her sisters. Giving out compliments, her sisters were on the other side of the street.

As she started to weave through the people, she felt someone kick her heel. Looking back, she realized she had tripped someone. He was on the ground, face down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

The boy rolled over on his stomach, quick to regain his footing. He straightened himself out, trying his hardest not to look flustered. "It's no problem." He finally looked at the person who had tripped him, his body immediately getting clammy. "Oh shi- it was my fault. Really. I take full blame."

"Well, it was my fault." Julianna could see how flustered the boy was, and how upset he was with himself for bothering a princess. She tilted her head, raising a brown eyebrow. He was cute, Julianna thought. His brown hair was relaxed against his forehead. His olive green eyes looked deep into the girl's tawny colored ones.

"No no. Please. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He stumbled slightly over his words. His brain was fuzzy as he talked to the princess. He thought he was acting this way because he was talking to a princess but he wasn't ready to tell himself the real reason why he was acting this way. The girl was beautiful. Her orange curly hair bounced when she moved her head and her tan skin glowed in the sunlight. As he stared into her tawny eyes, his heart did flips in his chest. 

"Well, I hope you're okay."

"Yes," the boy coughed. "I'm fine." He smiled. 

Crowds of people walking around them, but none said a word, only because Julianna was a princess. "Well, I better get going." Julianna shied away. She wanted to stay and talk but her sisters were waiting.

"Oh, right. Me too. I hope to see you around."

"Me too." Julianna turned, trying her best not to show her excitement.


End file.
